Resident Evil: Juggalo Files
by dmnrpr65
Summary: *Revised* What if Billy wasn't the 'criminal' being escorted? What if it was a allegedly psychotic Juggalo? How would things turn out for Rebecca and the rest of S.T.A.R.S.? underage drug/alcohol use language and maybe some lemonade to go with everything else oh yeah gore to cause it's resident evil people. also flames are used for smores


What if on the night of the Ecliptic Express Billy wasn't the criminal they were escorting? What if it was a psychotic Juggalo with 'decent' mannerisms? How would things turn out for Rebecca Chambers and Stars? (first story so be however you want to be but constructive criticism is appreciated also if there are any grammatical errors I apologize but if you don't like gore, drug use and m-rated then leave now…also flames will be used as a lighter and…never mind-.-")

"WHOOP"/_'WHOOP'_: speech/thoughts of 'normal' people

*pop*: sound effects lol

"**WHOOP"/**_**'WHOOP'**_: speech/thoughts of not so 'normal' people/things

As Rebecca Chambers, 18 y.o. S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team medic, slowly goes down the aisle of the immobile train, The Ecliptic Express, she notices something on the ground, a broken pair of handcuffs, she then hears a creak and shift on the floor boards she hastily shifts but is batted down by the figures flailing arms, she hits the ground and gets a look at her assaulter and realizes that her gun is out of reach and with no other weaponry besides her own body she waits for her end….POP….thud. She opens her eyes to a approximately 135cm tall male around 60kg armed with a silenced Tec 9 and what appears to be a dual set of black no sheen knuckle knives on his belt, he has dirty blonde hair and blue/green/gray eyes, but the most notable is the Hatchet Man chain around his neck which with a darker environment shows that it glows a deep crimson. This very young man is garbed in a loose black t-shirt with a dark clown face on the front and Skitsofrantic on the back, over this is a loose yet secure combat vest with extra pockets, his lower garb is a loose dark camouflage cargo pants, a belt with bloody dice as the buckle, and a pair of dark red and black Pumas in surprisingly good shape. Slung over his shoulders is a duffle bag and what sounds like metal inside, probably guns/ammo.

"Are you okay?" The man asks while holding out a hand offering her help "I think so…where is my gun?" she says in response as she is looking around. The man looks around and crouches to pick up the lost gun "You mean this gun?" he says as he holds it out to her. She nods and walks over to reclaim her gun but right as she reclaims it she recognizes the chain from the man's profile. "You're the escaped prisoner Damian 'Juggalo' Justice Miller!? The boy who flipped and murdered five others and blew up the evidence" she exclaims as she points her handgun at him. The now named Damian sighs and puts his Tec 9 away "Look doll-face you shouldn't believe everything you hear and read besides we have company and I know you don't have too much ammo seeing as you're a medic." As he finishes his statement he already re-drew his gun and aimed at the head of the closest one, which happened to be right behind Rebecca.

Damian's P.O.V

I aim at the thing's head and pull the trigger *pop* goes the weasel. As I see the look on her face I grin like a maniac and start going accurately trigger happy. I see that Rebecca Chambers, as I read on her name tag, has started firing behind me and I grin wider if it's possible. I then hear a scream and I swiftly turn around to see her pinned. I run up and Sparta kick the zombies away and shoot them all down while getting her up with my spare hand. "Do I have to keep saving you princess?" I say with a no small bit of humor. She responds by shooting a chandelier down onto a group of three "Don't Call Me Princess!" she yells at me which I chuckle at while reloading. After I reload I stow my gun and reach into my bag to pull out a silenced S&W Military and Police pistol saying "I prefer not to make too much noise so take this" handing the pistol to her along with ammo for it. She seems kind of suspicious but accepts the outreached items while putting her pistol in its sheath. "This doesn't change anything when we are out of here your going straight to the padded room you deserve" she says harshly. I wince and look down while pulling out my knuckle knives I can still see her tense up and I say "Well if you are that focused on my supposed crime then I'll come with without hassle, but you are to escort me." I say to her as I reach into one of my vest pockets to pull out a cleanly rolled joint and light it with a lighter in the same pocket. She looks at me with a look that says she is appalled by my actions, I shrug and inhale. "Well lets go and see if we can find anyone else" I say and go into the next cart whether she follows or not.

As I go into the next car puffing on one of my joints I notice Rebecca is following me and I grin. I then notice the door in front open to reveal a trio of zombies. I run up jump put my right foot on the wall and use it as leverage to launch me at the trio. First zombie gets a *crunch* skull caving punch with the knuckles and the second gets the *shink* blade part. The third grabs at me so I step to the left and stab the blade into the base of the skull. I turn around as I hear Rebecca fire off *pop*pop*pop*pop* four times and then *thud*thud*thud slide* as two fall directly to the ground and the other hits the wall and slides down it leaving a blood trail. "Nice shot Ms. Chambers." I say with a smile as I puff on my seemingly forgotten joint while heading upstairs. She just huffs at the name but I see a faint sign of a smile on her lips. "Thanks but don't call me 'Ms. Chambers' I'm only eighteen you know!" she says as I chuckle slicing up the zombie at the top of the stairs "Well I'm only seventeen, you would know because you read my profile while I haven't had the pleasure of reading yours." I say with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance. She gasps at my age and I relight my joint and take a puff. The train suddenly starts moving and I hear Rebecca "Who could possibly be driving this thing?" to which I responded "Hold on lemme check my magical psychic granting herb" as I take a very healthy (or unhealthy depending on how you look at it) drag of my joint. I then chuckle "it's not me or you so we know the two of us are not the driver" she Gibbs slaps me (not mine just like the series) "Not Funny!"

I start up the steps and see a leech…..that is as large as a pineapple grenade if not a bit larger which makes me think _'what in the world is going on here?... ah who the fuck cares I have weed, weapons and company I'm good.'_ I see more movement from under a table…..then every table, I pull out a rather serrated kukri machete with a hand guard right as they start flinging themselves at me since I'm the closest. I swing at the first one and it's bisected by the kukri with a sickening *shlick*splat* splat* well sickening to normal everyday civilians. I then realize there is a fire extinguisher (yes I know there wasn't one originally but it is called fanFICTION for a reason) on the floor "Rebecca shoot the fire extinguisher" I say as I continue to cut down any leeches that jump at us. I hear a lightning fast *pop*BANG* as she shoots the canister and the leeches are put on ice for a bit. I hear Rebecca gasp and say "The leeches are fusing together." I turn around as the last bit of weed is burnt from the joint to see a squirming mass of leeches in a…. humanoid shape?! I move Rebecca behind me and as I do so I grab her holstered pistol and unload round after round into the creatures facial area, well at least where a face should be, until finally it hits the floor with a very satisfyi-I mean sickening *SQUELCH*. I turn around and hand the gun back to her with a Cheshire grin on my face "isn't this just fun doll-face?" I can't even begin to hide my humor/sarcasm from my statement. "Don't call me doll-face! It's Rebecca! Not 'doll-face' or 'Ms. Chambers' just Rebecca" she ranted at me as I take out another joint and right before I spark it I realize _'If I get hit it could break my smokes up in my pocket(s)'_ I then proceed to take go behind the bar area looking for a relatively small container.

After looking around for a bit and some assistance from Rebecca I found a shatter/weather proof box (link just only as big as cigar box). I put all of my marijuana supplies in the container as I light up a slightly fatter joint compared to the other one. I start in the direction of a ladder to the top when I see a good sized flask on a table "Oh you poor thing, I'll take care of you" I say as I rush over there cradling the flask like it was a child. "You certainly are something else Damian." I hear Rebecca say and I laugh in response "hehe I guess your right but I wouldn't change it for the world." I soon found out that it was a _**very**_ good moonshine in the flask when I took a swig right before ascending the ladder with Rebecca close behind.

As I get to the top of the train I notice a few more leeches and that it's raining and very windy so I put out my joint and open my Hatchet Man chain and stow it for later. Rebecca gets on top and resituated as I finish off the leeches. "Didn't you have a joint in your mouth a second ago?" she asks with no hidden amount of curiosity. "Yeah but I put it away considering the weather out here." I tell her and she seems to accept that logic. As we continue along the train there are two prone zombies crawling toward us and I have a little bit of fun. "Hey Rebecca watch this" I tell her as I punt a zombie in the head which knocks it into the other zombie but with the force I put into the kick both are sent off the edge of the train. Rebecca giggles a bit which makes me realize _'she's only a year older than me and yet we are so very different.'_


End file.
